


Afraid

by aribakemono



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Kyung is sometimes still afraid of Jiho.





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Please note English is not my first language, excuse any typo or grammar mistake

Kyung is sometimes still afraid of Jiho.

At school, his now bandmate was a scaring guy who made fun of other children. Jiho never talked to him or mocked him, but he sometimes caught that kid staring at him in the playground, an intense, inscrutable gaze that made him shake nervously, and that was enough for him to decide not to go to school. His worried parents tried to convince him otherwise, in vain.

The little Park Kyung was scared of that noisy, disturbing Woo Jiho who just in his first year of school had driven crazy classmates and teachers, becoming popular, and it didn’t change until his mother made him go to Jiho’s home to talk about the problem –he tells everyone his mom is often too talkative and loves chatting too much-. Then he discovered the kid wasn’t so bad, he just loved messing everything up, talking loud and rapping until he couldn’t breathe.  
There is a big difference now though.

He knows who Jiho is. He’s known him for a long time, how a hardworking, perfectionist rapper and leader is and how he’s sometimes just a playful kid who likes joking and having fun.  
Kyung’s not scared of him being a bully, Jiho’s never made fun of him. In fact, he’s never mocked anyone. –Kyung’s always wondered if they were just evil rumors to bring Zico down, but never asked. He’s sure his friend never liked people thinking he’s a bully-.

He’s alarmed because Jiho’s lately behavior.

Jiho ignores him and he’s sure everyone in Block B –even the staff- notices it. They barely talk as they did before, just the two of them hanging out at random places. Zico doesn’t even want to stay beside him; he always goes to Jihoon’s or Yukwon’s side surreptitiously, but Kyung’s perfectly aware of it. It’s his best friend, in short, we’re talking about.

He’s tried to talk to him, but the leader just answers him in monosyllables, turning his head and looking away. Every time Kyung offers him to go out, he declines politely with a small, minuscule fake smile in his face as if Kyung was a random girl asking him out and goes shopping with Jaehyo, even though he’s always said he hates it. He’s avoiding him even when Kyung though it was impossible: during training.

At first, Kyung tried to shrug it off, trying to convince himself that Jiho simply wanted to be closer to the other members, but then they stopped composing together. Zico didn’t share his ideas with him but Jihoon, Taeil, or even Jaehyo. Whenever Kyung wanted to stay ‘til late composing with the stupid leader, he’d go back home quickly, mumbling a poorly prepared excuse, avoiding his eyes and every possibility of contact.

During first weeks Kyung didn’t know what to do. He talked to Taeil seeking for advice, but his hyung didn’t help. “You should ask him what’s wrong.”

Doing it wasn’t as easy as saying it. What if it was his fault and Jiho didn’t want to forgive him?

He’s spent days thinking about his words or actios, trying to recall what could have set this situation off, but Kyung can’t remember doing anything wrong.

Unless…

_Oh._

_Fuck my life._

_Zico has finally discovered it._

He panics.

He hasn’t been obvious, right? He knows Minhyuk and maybe Yukwon –since those two share almost everything- suspect of him, but he has kept his feelings for him well hidden all this time –even when his friend wouldn’t stop touching him, smiling at him or simply being too close to him-, so how would Zico know?

_Fuck._

He’s fouled everything up.


End file.
